Devna
Devna was a female Orion who originally worked for the Orion Syndicate, and who later became a member of the ruling Elysian Council, serving as their interpreter of laws. ( ) History 22nd century Devna was scrawnier than other Orion slave girls, and seemed more demure, which was all the more appealing to some of her customers, especially those who wanted to feel dominant. Her pheremones are very potent, though not nearly as powerful as those of the Elites. This allowed her to influence many powerful figures, which proved very handy when she ascended through the ranks of the Three Sisters' intelligence agents. In 2163, Devna was part of an Orion plot to bring down the nascent Federation. Working as an erotic masseuse, she attracted the attention of Federation Defense Commissioner Min glasch Noar. The two began sleeping together, and during their nightly visits Devna used her influence to sway him toward favoring a more aggressive stance in the Federation's dealings with the mysterious aliens known as "Mutes". However, this plan was discovered, and before Devna could escape into obscurity, she was confronted by Charles Tucker III of Section 31. But to Devna's surprise, Tucker did not force any information from her; in fact, he tried to reason with her and treated her with respect. This appealed to Devna, and the two opened up to each other, sharing a lengthy conversation about freedom, with Devna believing that they are all slaves and that they can never be free, in turn Tucker stated that there is one person in the world that makes him free as long as they have each other. Devna found this moving, and she willingly told him part of the plan. Tucker in turn let her go, and she gave him a kiss before she departed, with a seed of yearning for freedom in her heart. ( ) For her failure, Devna was demoted to the level of the lowliest of sex slaves, but her initiative and cunning that prevented her capture caught her superiors' eyes, and kept her from a far worse fate. In the following months, Devna worked hard to get back into her owners' good graces and hopefully regain her position as an intelligence agent. In 2164, Devna got an unsuspected ally in Maras, the youngest of the Three Sisters. Maras revealed that she is not as "simple" as she acted in front of everyone, and gave Devna a data crystal, containg information about Jofirek's betrayal to the Sisters and how could they absorb the remains of the man's criminal organization. Maras told Devna to give the crystal to Navaar saying that she found it after having "accidentally" killed Jofirek in the bedroom. When Devna asked the Sister why she did this for her, Maras replied that quiet girls should stick together then passionately kissed her. ( ) 23rd century Sometime before the mid-23rd century, Devna became trapped in the interdimensional rift known as Elysia. There, she eventually became a member of the ruling council there and the Interpreter of Laws. Over the years she longed to see her homeworld of Orion again, though she had come to accept her life in Elysia. When the was pulled into Elysia, Devna advised Captain James T. Kirk that there was no escape from Elysia, but he resolved to try anyway, and succeeded. ( ) 24th century Devna was still alive and active in the 24th century, and acted as the Council's representative when the visited Elysia in 2376. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * * * External link * Category:Orions Category:22nd century births Category:Orion slave girls Category:Orion Syndicate personnel Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Government officials